


You Ain't Gotta Be Scared We're Grown Now

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, Lots of it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Lessons, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: My own spin on: “i thought you were literally the most innocent thing to ever exist but then you awkwardly ask me to teach you how to bang like a pro and holy hell what the fuck but now i’m really, really turned on”





	1. Do I Dare Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :) (Seriously though. Tell me where I fucked up.)
> 
> Title taken from "Break the Ice" by Britney Spears that I might like a helluva lot.
> 
> In a universe where Taylor was never traded and the world is happy.

Connor wants to be transported as far away from Edmonton for as long as possible - or until Taylor forgets all about his stupid questions. Then again, he's got a memory like an elephant, especially for dumb shit his friends do. And boy, is this some dumb shit. 

"Shut up," Connor mumbles, face bright red as Taylor wheezes from across the kitchen table. 

"Me?" He gasps, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Why the fuck would you ask  _me_?"

"'Cause you're, um, experienced and...stuff." Taylor only laughs harder, and Connor can't wait to be put out of his misery. "I...never mind, sorry." He really should've just stuck to porn and anonymous questions on yahoo answers.

"You don't want advice?" Taylor's still chuckling a bit, but his question is honest. "Sorry I laughed, just-" He snickers at the thought, and Connor's waiting rather impatiently for the ground to swallow him up. _If this is what happens when I ask him for advice, I might as well never open my mouth_ , he thinks regretfully.

"Sorry to bother you," he says, pushing his chair out from the table and setting his bowl in the sink. 

"Hey, wait, I didn't mean-" Connor tunes out Taylor as he heads back to his bedroom to change into real clothes. "Davo, really, I actually-"

"Never mind, it was a stupid question. I'm gonna go nap."

"But Davo-"

"Leave me alone, please." Polite even when pissed. Connor shuts the door a little more forcefully than usual, falling on his back on his bed and grabbing a book from the bedside table.

In the kitchen, Taylor's sitting in front of a half-eaten bowl of cereal and sporting a half-hard dick. He looks towards the spot near the counter where Connor had just been, picturing himself bending Connor over it and fucking him as he whispers his dirty plans in Connor's ear.

Taylor licks his lips and shifts in his seat, trying to eat his cereal in peace - but really, what's the point in not focusing on Connor? He literally asked for sex - well, not _literally_ , but basically - and Taylor is _not_ about to be that guy who refused to fuck Connor McDavid.

He hears a noise of frustration from Connor's room, then a thump. Taylor's eyes lock onto the fridge as he suddenly imagines himself pinning Connor up against it and sucking him off. "Fuck this," Taylor huffs, dropping the spoon in the bowl and walking down the hallway.

"We're not talking about this!" Connor calls, an arm thrown over his eyes as he hears the footsteps.

"You don't have to talk."

"Hallsy-"

"I can show you," Taylor says, standing in Connor's doorway. There are many perks to sleeping without a shirt. "I can help."

"Taylor, you really don't have to, I'm - I was - that was a really stupid question," Connor says, scooting up on the bed so his back is to the headboard. "Please, you don't have to show me, like, tips and stuff, just-" 

"Just lending a helping hand, eh?" Taylor takes a step inside, shutting the door behind him with eyes never leaving Connor's face. He pushes his sweatpants to the floor and watches as Connor gulps. "Show _and_ tell," he says.

"Taylor," Connor starts, his captain-voice making its soft appearance. "Please don't do this. Don't embarrass yourself. I was being an idiot, I shouldn't have asked, I was acting inappropriately and I..."

He honestly has no idea why in the fuck he's refusing  _Taylor fucking Hall_. Does he have a concussion he doesn't know about? It's the most he's probably ever talked to Taylor in one minute.

"You don't want it?" Connor purses his lips, glancing down at the impressive bulge in Taylor's briefs. Thank god that Taylor knows more about this than Connor does. Thirst for knowledge is why he embarrassed himself, though, isn't it? If he wants to know something, then he wants to know it.

"Never, uh...exactly said that." Taylor locks the bedroom door and takes the three large strides to the end of the bed. Connor takes in a shaky breath, eyes locked on the lines of muscle disappearing beneath the one item of clothing left on Taylor's athletic figure.

Taylor silently raises an eyebrow, tucking a thumb in the waistband. It's probably the quietest Connor's ever seen him at home. "I mean-" He chokes on his words, face flushing as Taylor slowly drags his thumb down. "I've never, um-"

"I got that," Taylor smirks, and Connor wants to kiss it right off his face. "For your first lesson, I think we should-"

"Oh, shut it," he mutters as Taylor laughs again, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of him. "You're not a teacher."

"I could be, _sweetheart_." Connor can't let that get to him, he absolutely cannot. Taylor leans closer, and Connor's had enough waiting in the past hour to last him a week. He scoots down the bed until his head rests on the pillow, then reaches up to grab Taylor's face, his pleased sound muffled by Connor's lips.

Taylor's an even better kisser than Connor had imagined - although he didn't get too much time to really imagine it. Of _course_ he's got insanely soft lips and of _course_ he knows what he's doing and of _course_ he wants to get Connor off first - wait, no.

Taylor's hips are aligned with his as they rub together, a hand slipping between their bodies and tugging on the waistband of Connor's old Erie sweats. "Off," he pants into Connor's mouth. "Gotta get these off before we start - _ah_ -" Connor warily presses his palm over Taylor's now fully-hard erection. "Yeah, like that." He smiles up at Taylor innocently, proud of the noise he drew from Taylor's lips. 

And _oh_ , his lips - Connor could write a book about them, if he was an author and not a professional hockey player. He'd talk about how red they get after rough games and lots of kisses. He'd talk about how Taylor always wants more, more, more, needs more. He'd say that Taylor's got a mouth of an angel - at least, Connor's impression of what angels look like - although he knows Taylor's probably nothing like one if he's looking at innocence. Even though Connor knows better, Taylor's lips kinda look like they've had work done, but no matter where he got them, they feel soft and warm and wet and as close to perfect as possible.

Connor could write a book about Taylor's mouth, but he'd rather just kiss it instead. Luckily, Taylor isn't too opposed to that plan.

" _Fuck_ , are you sure you've never done this before?" He breathes into Connor's mouth, hovering over him.

"I know how to kiss people, I'm not _that_ innocent." Connor is surprised at his confident tone, especially when Taylor forcefully tugs down his sweatpants.

"Never more than that?" Connor hesitates, then shakes his head. 

"You shouldn't - please don't mention it," he rushes out, breath heavy as Taylor mouths over the front of his briefs. Connor has no idea _how_ Taylor is making him feel this way, only that Connor, for some reason, can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. "Don't tell-"

"I'm not a douche," Taylor says, mouth muffled by the skin of Connor's hip. "And even if I did tell, I think everyone already thinks that anyway." He bites down on the sensitive skin, and Connor jerks and moans. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, keep doing it, I wanna hear you," Taylor urges, and Connor hands twist in the sheets as he's stripped clean, Taylor licking over the head of his cock. 

Connor gasps sharply, and if Taylor's mouth wasn't busy, he'd be smirking and making some comment about Connor not being his usual quiet self. When you've got a mouth like Taylor's sucking you off, it's hard not to be loud. 

"Just like that." Connor squirms at the warm breath ghosting over his wet dick, but Taylor's hands hold his hips down as he inches up the bed. Connor swallows hard as he looks straight up into Taylor's smug grin. He totally called that one. 

"You gonna teach me how after?" Connor asks breathlessly, trying to get friction; something, anything to grind up into, but Taylor's leaving him mercilessly out to dry. With help, he tugs Connor's shirt up and over his shoulders, moving back in and laying his whole body over Connor's.

"Show and tell," Taylor repeats, nudging Connor's head to tilt to the side and leaving open-mouthed kisses all along the pale skin. "When you strip, that's when the fun really starts, unless you're into doing a lot of laundry."

"Laundry - isn't sexy," Connor says, choking in the middle of his sentence as Taylor makes it his life mission to mark up his chest. He nips and sucks at the skin over and over until Connor is covered in bites, and there'll be no doubt about what he got up to.

"You ever done this with - anyone?" Connor shakes his head, mind devoid of all thought related to speaking as Taylor's mouth takes him in again. One hand still clenches tight onto his hip, mouth moving up and down Connor's cock agonizingly slowly.

Taylor still can't believe this is Connor's first time doing this - if he's honest, he may doubt Connor a helluva lot. It's not like Connor isn't good-looking, so he had to have gotten some action, right?

Right now, it's kinda irrelevant. Taylor just wants to give Connor the best fucking blowjob of his life, whether he's had zero or a hundred.

"Ngh - more," Connor gets out, lightly setting his own hand on Taylor's head. He pulls off and stares up at Connor with such intensity that he thinks he could come just like that. His lips - oh god, those fucking _lips_ \- are sinfully red and puffier than ever, and Connor shakily reaches out and sets two fingers on the bottom one. Taylor's mouth opens easily as he eagerly sucks on Connor's fingers and closes his eyes.

"Good?" Taylor asks after a minute, a bit muffled as he talks around Connor's fingers. "Want me to talk, or-"

"Just - please - god-" Connor can't even get out the words.

"Just what?" Taylor grins, and Connor pulls his fingers back and sets the hand in Taylor's hair.

"Your mouth, please," Connor pants, tilting his hips up towards Taylor's face. He doesn't think he's ever been so turned on in his life. "Please, Hallsy, I want."

"I've gotten tired of how fucking smooth you are," Taylor says, sounding way too calm - minus his raspy voice - for this situation. "You don't know how much I've wanted this too - like, for a long fucking while."

"Haven't tried." Taylor just looks up at him through his eyelashes, sinking back down and ripping a low moan from the back of Connor's throat. He watches as Taylor relaxes his own throat, taking Connor even deeper, and Connor can't help the way his hips jump. "Sorry, sorry." He tries to pull back, but Taylor's hands latch onto his ass and hold him in place. 

The look he gives Connor clearly says, _I can take it, I know what I'm doing_. The mere thought of it has Connor groaning again.

Taylor pulls back a bit and swirls his tongue around the head, feeling the heavy weight of it in his mouth. He wraps a hand around the base of Connor's dick and lets his eyes flutter shut, Connor shaking with arousal and the temptation to pull Taylor's hair.

Connor throws his head back, succumbing to his desires and tugging on the blondish locks with both hands, legs spreading wider as Taylor goes down even further. He's letting out little whines and gasps, signs that Taylor's doing it right - fucking _perfect_ , somewhere in the top five on Connor's list of favorite things. Maybe even his _first_ favorite.

No matter how good it is, Connor knows it has to end sooner or later. With Taylor groaning around his cock and lips stretched wide, Connor yanks on his hair and comes in his mouth without a warning, a silent shout leaving his own mouth. Taylor takes it all in stride, swallowing everything Connor gives him, pulling off as he shudders through the aftershocks.

"Sorry," he says weakly, and Taylor chuckles. "Where - who - how-" Connor can't get out a coherent thought, and Taylor thinks he might've sucked the brains right out of him.

Fuck yeah, he broke Connor McJesus.

"Good?" He smirks up at Connor, moving up the bed and staring straight into his eyes.

"Just - fuck off." Taylor laughs again, tucking his face in Connor's neck and grinding his clothed dick down into Connor's thigh.

"Nah, I thought you'd wanna help me out." Connor might pass out at Taylor's rough voice, knowing that _he_ did that, it was _his_ dick in Taylor's mouth that ruined him. And boy, does he look ruined.

Connor feels blissful and loose from his orgasm, so he reaches down in an attempt to help out Taylor, but Taylor bats his hand away. With his other hand, he shoves down his underwear and kicks it off the bed, muttering hoarsely, "Just - go with it."

Connor nods, light-headed at the sight of Taylor's cock, standing out red and leaking against the tanned bulk of his chest. Obviously he's seen it before, with locker rooms and all, but nothing like this. Not directed towards him, at least... Connor's walked in on some pretty graphic stuff when Taylor had forgotten to text him so he could stay at Ryan and Ebs' place.

He grabs onto Taylor's wide shoulders and lets Taylor ride his thigh, leaving all the work up to him as he draws Connor into another deep, dirty kiss. He lets Taylor shove his tongue in his mouth, fingernails digging into his skin as he grinds his hips down harder. Taylor moans loudly into Connor's mouth, pulling back and panting as he jerks one last time and comes all over Connor's chest. 

"Damn." Connor has no other words as he stares down at himself, then looking into Taylor's eyes, pupils turning them black from lust.

Taylor giggles and flops down beside Connor, an arm crossing over his body to rest his hand on Connor's ribs. "Good?"

"Duh." Connor lazily turns his head to continue to stare, not even caring about the stickiness all over him as he watches Taylor watch him.

"That's only the first lesson," Taylor says, looking and sounding absolutely wrecked in the very best way.

"More?" Connor asks softly in spite of himself. He thought it would be one and done - although Taylor didn't do all that much verbal directing.

"Duh." Taylor smiles toothily at him, and Connor can't help but return it. How is this his life?

• • •

It doesn't really become a thing, except for the fact that it totally does. It was supposed to go like this: 1) Taylor gives Connor advice, 2) Connor now knows everything about sex, and 3) Connor fucks Ryan and they're all good to go. Unfortunately, Connor hadn't planned for the additional "get a blowjob from Taylor" in step one. Not that he minds the constant attention to his dick.

Taylor blows him probably a dozen times before Connor is confident enough to ask how it's done. Taylor, being a stand-up guy, shows him just how to be a crowd pleaser.

"Yeah, that's it," he breathes, looking down at Connor on his knees in the middle of the hallway. Connor bobs his head up and down, only taking in a bit at a time or so each time until he's comfortable. "Breathe, Davo, don't forget to breathe." 

Connor inhales through his mouth as he sucks, which apparently doesn't work. He coughs and sits back on his heels, rubbing at the top of his throat. "Through your-"

"Got it," Connor interrupts. "I just - wait a sec." Taylor wills himself to be the most patient he's ever been, although with a red-lipped Connor at his feet and a hard dick to contend with, he's not sure how well it'll work.

After a terribly long minute, Connor finally wraps his large hand around the base of Taylor's cock, and Taylor grins. "Nice." Connor just gives him a look and licks tentatively, the way he'd first started. "No, please, don't start that, don't-"

"Wait." Taylor _hates_ that word, but he does as he's told; something he's not used to doing, especially by someone younger than him. But this is Connor, and he's gonna suck Taylor's dick, and it's gonna be great.

He waits.

After a short while, Connor, feeling adventurous, drops his jaw the way he's seen Taylor do it, lips meeting his hand at the base of Taylor's cock. He chokes immediately and pulls back again, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"Sorry," he rasps, and Taylor bites his lip before saying,

"Don't - don't be sorry, stop being sorry, just - take your time." The way his hips shift tell Connor that he doesn't have as much time as Taylor boasts.

"I can do it," he says firmly, moving back in and licking the head before sinking his mouth down and over Taylor's spit-slick cock. Taylor moans, twitching as he resists pushing up into Connor's sweet mouth.

"God, _yes_ , fuck-" Connor looks up through his eyelashes, tongue twisting and cheeks hollowed. Taylor feels his breath hitch at the sight, precome leaking out onto Connor's waiting tongue.

Taylor has seen more than his fair share of people on their knees for him, so this shouldn't be affecting him as much as it is. Then again, Connor McFuckingDavid asked him for "sex tips"  - and now he's willingly sucking Taylor's dick? It's gotta be some elaborate sort of dream his mind weaved for him - except for the fact that it's so good it _has_ to be real. 

Taylor weaves his fingers through Connor's golden-brown hair, admiring the its fluffiness for a short moment. Although it's insanely soft, there are other things to be considered at the moment that are slightly more important.

Connor groans around his dick, his teeth grazing the bottom of it, and Taylor's knees shake a little too much to be called natural. He takes in a breath through his nose, swallowing around Taylor, who whines and jerks forward helplessly. Connor chokes again but doesn't pull off, and Taylor's head is spinning.

"Fast - learner," he gets out, a hand on Connor's jaw to hold him in place. "Don't hurt - _mmm_ -"

Taylor's doesn't have much of a hair trigger, but the idea that he's essentially taking Connor's innocence - _fuck_ , that sounds bad - combined with the fact that Connor's just _so fucking good_ , he can't help but last one more desperate minute.

"Davo," he moans, head thudding back against the wall, his hands glued to the back of Connor's head, urging him on. "'S so good, gonna come, fuck _-_ perfect, sweetheart, I'm gonna - _fuck_ -" The last word trails off into a loud groan, and Taylor shoves Connor off just in time. 

Connor blinks up at him, Taylor's hands still tangled in his hair as he struggles to control his breathing. "You're lying," he finally says. "You've done that before. Little shit." Connor shakes his head and licks his bruised lips, short of breath. 

"No." The way Taylor is looking down at him makes him shiver, and he slowly gets to his feet to look him in the eye. "You're...the first. For, uh. Everything." His voice is understandably faint and broken, but he stands tall and proud. And he fucking _better_ be proud for giving Taylor a damn good blowjob. It can't be his first. It just _can't_. 

"That never happened in Erie?" Connor shakes his head, ignoring the mess Taylor's made of his face. He got it all over Connor's cheeks, nose, upper lip, eyebrows, even eyelashes - and he doesn't say a thing. Huh.

"Never? Anywhere?"

"I didn't - didn't try it." How-

"'M so lucky," Taylor breathes, cupping Connor's jaw in one big hand and kissing him, deep and languid. Connor's desperation soon gets to him, but a hand on his shoulder temporarily keeps the kiss from getting any dirtier.

"Please," he croaks against Taylor's mouth, and it's so much hotter than it should be. Taylor isn't one to refuse a horny Connor, either.

• • •

"Please, I'll be good," Connor insists, naked and hard on his back in the center of Taylor's bed, throw pillow tucked under his lower back. Must've been doing his research. "I'll be fine, you can do anything you want."

Taylor adores the mouthy part of Connor, the side only he gets to see, when Connor's desperate and wanting and only focused on him. This is how it would always be, if his life was perfect.

"Davo," Taylor starts, "I can't just, like-"

"You can - please, Hallsy, I want everything, anything." Taylor has to take a moment to himself to think about where Connor's flurry of words put him. Anything? He can't actually mean that. "Taylor?"

"Are you, like, high or something?" _High on you_ , Connor wants to say, overwhelmed with the feeling of Taylor's touch, high on the words he whispers into Connor's skin, high on the scent he leaves on Connor long after he's left, high on everything Taylor does to him. Connor is kinda fucked - the plan was not for him to _love_ Taylor - only fuck him. Well, the fucking part wasn't part of the plan either, but Connor will allow for it. And is it love if it's just about sex?

Oh well. He'll figure all that shit out tomorrow.

"Shut up - come on," Connor pants, grabbing Taylor and wanting as much physical contact as he can get. "Come on, I'll be okay, I promise."

"We gotta-" Taylor has to tell him that they need to take it as slow as possible, but the thought turns to a whispered _fuck_ as Connor's grabs Taylor's cock and squeezes. "My _god_ , I thought you were Canada's precious golden boy."

"Fuck me," Connor says in reply, and Taylor has to remind himself that he can't  _actually_ fuck his brains out right here and now. He's gotta go slow, no matter how much Connor begs. It's gonna kill both of them, but he's gotta do it - and gonna do it well. 

"I got you," Taylor says, getting up and grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom and setting them on the bed near Connor's waist. He uncaps the tube and squeezes a liberal amount onto three fingers, one hand sliding up to grip Connor's waist as Taylor settles between his spread legs.

He pushes Connor's legs up so they're bent at the knees, Connor's feet flat on the bed, and Taylor rubs a finger over Connor's hole. "Yeah," he urges, trying to push into the touch, gasping as Taylor obliges and slides it in to the second knuckle. " _Ohh_ -"

"Weird?" Connor nods breathlessly as Taylor begins to pump his finger in and out, relishing in the image of Connor's flushed face, parted wet lips and bangs having fallen over his forehead. He remembers clear as day the moment he realized guys were more attractive than girls - that guys could be pretty, even - back in high school. If he wasn't already attracted to guys, Connor would've been the kicker, no doubt.

"More, please." Taylor studies him for a moment, pushing a second finger in and twisting them up and to the right. Connor jerks and whines aloud, and Taylor smirks.

"Found it."

"Fuck you," he pants, but there's no heat to it.

"Actually, fuck _you_ ," Taylor says lowly, pushing against the spot again and again until Connor's begging for it. He seems to babble on and on, unable to catch a steady breath, and Taylor _really_ doesn't think Connor's sober. The Connor he knows just isn't like this.

"I can't - I need you to fuck me, please, I can take it - holy shit, please, please, _fuck_ -" Taylor merely grins at him, proud of his work as he sucks dark hickies into Connor's upper chest, right below the neckline of most of his shirts. Connor cries out and curses again.

This is most talking that he's gotten out of Connor in one day than in the first three months of the season.

He almost can't believe it - Connor's falling apart before his eyes, and he fucking loves it. He's never seen someone get this worked up over two fingers, but this _is_ Connor, so certain allowances have to be made. Besides, Taylor kinda loves drama.

"Oh my god-"

"Gotta get you nice and ready or else it won't feel too nice," Taylor says. He agrees that prep takes too fucking long, but even so, he doesn't mind too much. He'd watch Connor writhe around and swear and push down on his fingers all day long - but even more importantly, if he hurt Connor, the wrath of an entire country would be at his doorstep.

He curls his fingers a bit after adding a third to hear Connor let out a noise between a squeak and a groan. Taylor does it over and over, thinking that if he were to hear only one sound for the rest of his life, it would be that one.

"I don't give a shit how - _please_ , Tay, fucking _please_!" Taylor's gut churns at the sudden, intense thought of being inside Connor, tight and unused and warm and wet and -  _fuck_ , he has to do it now. He slowly slides out his fingers so Connor isn't too shaken up, sticky fingers hastily rolling on the condom as he crawls back up and looks down on Connor's half aroused, half frustrated face. 

"Love to see you like this," Taylor blurts, unable to control himself. "So pretty, perfect, love how loud you are, babe, it's so hot, you don't even know. No one else knows about you like this, eh? Such an innocent guy, they think, but they don't know you like I do."

He thinks back to an interview he did about Connor, specifically calling him both innocent and mature for his age. Neither seem to apply right now, for he wants to get off as much as anyone else his age - and he hasn't kept his mouth shut about it, either.

Connor huffs petulantly, biting down hard on his lip, but Taylor keeps on rambling. "I'm the only one who knows how fucking filthy you are, how dirty your pretty mouth is, only me. You like that, eh? You want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk right?"

Connor's eyes silently plead with him as he nods quickly, so Taylor dips his head to give him one last kiss before guiding his dick inside.

The slightly dazed look on Connor's face makes Taylor think yet again that Connor is probably not in his right mind, but the way he grabs at Taylor pushes all doubts from his mind. There's no way he can stop now.

Connor lets out a long breath, nails digging into the back of Taylor's neck, arching into the feeling of being so full, almost too full. Taylor is barely holding himself together, hips flush against Connor's ass as he waits for Connor to loosen up.

Taylor takes the moment to admire Connor. His lips are dark and bitten, hair a mess and eyes wide. He's got his legs spread eagerly for Taylor, fingernails digging into his palms as he flexes his feet in anticipation.

Taylor studies the curve of his ankles, eyes slowly making their way up Connor's tightly-strung body as he waits for Connor to properly settle into the feeling. The marks on his chest will linger for days, if Taylor's done it right, and there will be tiny bruises on his hips from Taylor's fingers.

Thank god management told Connor to room with him - he can't imagine anyone else with Connor like this, doesn't _want_ to imagine anyone else with him. Connor can't be with anyone but him.

Taylor conveniently ignores the voice at the back of his head telling him that Connor came to him for advice, not technically sex. Another voice drowns it out and says that it was a ploy just to fuck Taylor, but there's still a flicker of doubt.

Who does Connor want, if not him?

"Do it," Connor exhales - _finally_ \- eyes squeezed shut, and it's all the confirmation Taylor needs as he pushes all unrelated thoughts aside. Connor's knees spread farther apart as Taylor slowly pulls back, shoving back into Connor with a punched out groan.

" _Shit_ ," Taylor swears almost immediately, Connor scrabbling to get a hold on the sheets, his thighs, Taylor's shoulders; anything to keep him grounded. "Fuck, you're tight,  _fuck_ -"

Taylor watches with wide eyes as Connor tilts his head back and exposes his smooth neck, laying himself out to be fully consumed by Taylor's touch.

"Oh, god," Connor whines as Taylor leans down to bite him, Connor bent in half as his knees are pressed to his chest. He feels like he's being split open from the inside out, but in the hottest and best way possible. It can't get any better than this.

Taylor thrusts slow and hard, bringing Connor into another sloppy kiss, nipping at his lips and keeping one hand steady on Connor's thigh. He swallows Connor's breathless moans, his fingers digging into Taylor's back as Taylor grips him tightly, bed creaking in the background of his mind, the first and only important thing the white-hot feeling of skin-on-skin.

Taylor pulls his head back to stare at Connor. "Doing okay?"

"Mmph-" He gets out, breath hitching with every movement as Taylor adjusts his position and fucks even deeper. "God, _fuck_ , Tay-"

"Say yes."

" _Fuck_ , yes, it's good, shit, yes, I'm good," Connor cries out, nails dragging down Taylor's sides. Taylor pinches his nipple and twists it, and he sees stars as Connor clenches tight around him, moaning loudly. 

At first glance - even fifth or sixth, maybe even hundredth glance - no one would ever guess that Connor could be such a filthy loudmouth. His near-constant cool demeanor on and off the ice is unmatched, except maybe by Toews, who's even been labeled Captain Serious.

Nonetheless, he's in Taylor's bed getting his brains fucked out, swearing like he was born to spew filth - and Taylor's bed is no place to mention Toews.

Connor lifts his legs to wrap around Taylor's waist, pulling him deeper every time Taylor pushes in. Taylor latches his mouth onto Connor's nipple again, fucking in from a new angle, and Connor whines loudly in reply. "Take it?" Taylor asks, hot breath sending chills up Connor's spine, and Connor nods frantically.

"I can, I can," he chants, mouth having dropped open as he rides the wave towards release. "Fuck, I can, I-"

"I would totally suck you if I could," Taylor tells him through stuttered heavy breaths, "Get my mouth around your pretty cock, hear you beg for it, make you cry 'cause it's so good."

"Want that," Connor says, "Want you, want more, please." Despite it being the hottest fucking thing Taylor has ever seen, it's still a bit unnerving to hear so many words flooding from Connor's lips. From any other person, it would be quieter than usual.

Taylor's not only fucking Connor, he realizes, but fucking him _up_.

"Give you everything, I'll do it, do it next time." He wraps a hand around Connor's dick and jerks it once, twice before Connor's spilling over his fist with a high-pitched whine. The tightness around Taylor makes him freeze, buried deep within Connor as he shudders again.

"Keep going, go," he mumbles, hands still on Taylor's broad shoulders as Connor goes limp under him. Taylor bites his lip, thrusting in hard and fast and sloppy as Connor scrunches up his face, unsure of whether to escape from or push down into the feeling.

Connor gasps as Taylor's nails sink into his uninjured collarbone, making five crescent moons for Connor to remember him by. He sucks one last hickey into the skin right below Connor's scar, feeling him quiver under his lips. "Come," Connor mumbles faintly, and Taylor sobs and does exactly that.

"You're fuckin' perfect," he gasps out, biting down hard and trembling through the aftershocks. Connor squeaks at the sharp sting, Taylor subsequently releasing the weight on his arms and flattening Connor.

"Off?" It's almost a question, but with his face buried in the soft curve of Connor's shoulder, Taylor mumbles,

"Fuck, no." Connor hides a smile, feeling light and airy, suddenly a few inches from sleep. He cards his fingers through Taylor's hair, the other hand on his back, and settles his head into the soft pillow.

With all that he knows how to do, he'll be perfect for Ryan when the time comes. He'll be so spellbound by the fact that Connor is so good at everything on _and_ off the ice that he'll just fall in love, and bam! Connor will have done it all. Camp starts in two days, so he'll have plenty of time before the season starts to make a plan.

That is, when Connor gets up enough courage to ask him.

• • •

Connor admits that he can't do _everything_ \- not yet, at least. He lets Taylor fuck him over the counter the next night and against the wall a few days after that. The next afternoon, they exchange messy handies, Taylor then fucking Connor on his knees on the couch. He blows Taylor in the shower the following morning; the day after, they lazily fuck in Connor's bed.

Connor ignores the chirps at camp about his skating that's slower than usual but faster than everyone else. Taylor sends him a particularly filthy stare after a series of stick-handling drills, and someone hoots.

Connor doesn't stop to think of what it would be like to top Taylor until Taylor blatantly asks him. That's when he realizes he's not as proficient as he'd thought.

He doesn't know what it's like to delve into a sweet, wet heat and still keep control. He doesn't know how to prep someone, doesn't know what's the best way to fuck a guy, doesn't know how long is long enough or if you're supposed to keep fucking someone after they've come.

Taylor's more than willing to teach him just that - and more.

"Watch it, watch me," he pants, on his knees on the bed in front of Connor. He's got a lubed-up finger in his ass, slowly fucking himself with it as Connor stares. "You watching?"

"Yeah," Connor breathes, biting his lip and pressing a hand to the front of his boxers. God, Taylor's so hot.

"Start slow," Taylor says, turning his face so his voice isn't muffled by the pillow. "Just - like that." Connor watches as his slick finger moves in and out of his ass, suddenly wondering what it would be like to put his mouth on it, bite the soft swell of it and lick around Taylor's finger.

Taylor visibly tenses as he slides in a second, teeth sinking into his lower lip. All Connor can hear are the filthy sounds of Taylor's fingers and his heart thumping in his ears. "Wanna try?" Connor freezes for a moment, and Taylor squirms, pulling out his fingers.

"Oh, uh, yeah, please." His voice comes out rougher than he thought it was, and he crawls forward until he's kneeling between Taylor's legs. "Um."

"Lemme start," he pants, pushing one finger back in, hole clenching around it as Connor's stomach turns. Taylor's licking at his lip, twisting his head around to look at Connor's motionless form. "C'mon, Davo."

Connor swallows, setting a hand on Taylor's upper back and admiring its tanned curve as he drags his fingertips down. Taylor arches into the soft touch, muttering, "Come _on_."

"Sorry." Taylor rolls his eyes at the apology. Connor takes the lube from where Taylor had set it next to him, hands shaking a bit as he squeezes too much onto his hand. "Shit, uh-"

"You're fine, just do it, c'mon." Connor takes a deep breath, and as Taylor fucks in, he slides his own finger next to it. "Mm, _shit_."

"Is that-"

"C'mon, more, please," Taylor pants, and Connor matches the movement of his finger with Taylor's wide-eyed as he watches it disappear into the tight clench of his body. "More, please, another, I want it."

"Are you sure?" Dumb question.

"I wanna get fucked," Taylor says as if it's obvious - and okay, yeah, it really is, but - Connor just wanted to make sure. "Just do it." He doesn't really know what he's doing and wants to make his first attempt really fucking good, especially for Taylor.

"Davo, if you don't-" Connor doesn't hesitate to slip in his middle finger next to the other two, and Taylor gasps and jerks forward. "Yeah, yeah, that's good."

Connor is spellbound as he watches Taylor rock back on his fingers, feeling his knuckles catch on Taylor's. Taylor eventually removes his finger, and Connor takes that as a sign to replace it as Taylor's hands fist the sheets around his head. Connor can't even comprehend how Taylor is so easy for it, how easy he opens up for Connor's deft fingers.

"Shit, shit, yeah," he mumbles, reaching down to palm his cock.

"Don't touch," Connor says suddenly, and Taylor draws back his hand with a shaky sigh.

"God, _more_ , please." Connor gulps, running his free hand over the gorgeous curve of Taylor's ass, leaning in to nip at it. Taylor whines loudly, and Connor teases the tip of a fourth finger at his entrance. "I can take it, I want it, put it in me, please, _fuck_." Connor could never refuse Taylor with that voice, in his state of mind.

Connor chokes on a gasp when Taylor clenches tight around him on an upstroke, moaning shamelessly. "God, you're so hot," he says in an awed whisper, and Taylor makes a desperate noise and pushes his ass back.

"Please," he begs, spreading his knees even farther apart. "Please, I'm good, just - fuck me, God, _please_."

"Hold on." Connor slowly pulls out his fingers, and Taylor chokes and squirms at the loss.

"Hurry, please, I need you." And boy, does that put the weight on Connor's shoulders. _Need_. Taylor _needs_ Connor to fuck him. It's all on Connor now.

"I got you," Connor soothes, voice rough as he fumbles with a condom. "Just-"

"I can't wait," Taylor moans, burying his face in the pillow as his cheeks pink from embarrassment. " _Please_." Connor's blushing to the tips of his ears as he slicks up his cock, taking in shaky, shallow breaths at the sight of Taylor's red, puffy hole, abused but wanting - no, _needing_ more. Connor almost can't believe he's got this chance.

He taps Taylor's hip, and Taylor's knees spread a few inches on either side. Connor closes his eyes, unable to calm his racing heartbeat as he wraps a trembling hand around the base of his dick and lets out a long breath. "Please, Connor."

The way he says Connor's name is the last straw, and Connor finally pushes in, a hand wrapped around Taylor's hipbone. It's like he's completely surrounded, but not like that at all. Connor is pressed to the back of Taylor's thighs, his other hand resting on the arch of his spine as Taylor lets out a soft sigh.

"Can I-"

"Oh _fuck_ , please, move," Taylor rushes out, shifting his hips and clenching a fist in the end of the pillowcase. Connor slowly pulls back, the raw heat enveloping him and turning his brain to mush as he begins to establish a rhythm.

"Fuck," he pants, barely managing to stay upright with his hands splayed over the wide expanse of Taylor's back. He'd like nothing more than to kiss every inch of skin, mark it up with red bites so everyone knows who Taylor belongs to.

Fuck, that sounds possessive.

Taylor slumps down as Connor pushes harder, his cheek squished against the soft pillow. He makes a soft whiny noise at every thrust, beginning to ramble about how good Connor is, how he had to have done it before, how fucking good it is, how pretty Connor is even though he can't see, how he just wants more, faster.

Taylor clenches around Connor's dick as he reaches up and twists his nipple, and Connor gasps and bites down on his arm. "Faster, faster, please."

"I don't know if I-" Connor starts, choking on his next words as Taylor shoves back into him, moaning loudly.

"Yeah, fuck, _there_ , c'mon, sweetheart, give it to me." The heat burning in Connor's stomach suddenly overflowing as he lets out a gut-wrenching groan and collapses forward. His fingers dig into Taylor's skin, whole body plastered to his back as he thrusts short and fast. 

Taylor's loud moans and desperate whines fill Connor's ears, the physical sensations surrounding him proving to be too much - he's surprised he even lasted this long. He can almost feel Taylor frantically jerking himself off, seeing the muscles in his arm flex as Connor sinks his teeth into Taylor's shoulder and drags his nails down Taylor's sides.

Connor sees stars, vision whiting out as he comes harder than he ever has in his life - then again, he's never fucked a mouthy Taylor Hall before now. He doesn't ever want to go back to jerking off alone in his bedroom, not now that he has this. "'M gonna come, gonna come, _fuck,_ " Taylor gets out, voice weak.

He clenches impossibly tight around Connor as he releases all over his hand and stomach, a low groan vibrating up through his entire body and into Connor.

"Oh my god," Connor breathes. "Oh my fucking _god_." Mind. Blown.

"Yeah." Connor shakily pulls out, wincing at Taylor's almost pained whimper. "Fuck, that was good," Taylor rasps. "You gotta - god fucking _damn_ , you're good." Connor grins, flopping onto his back next to Taylor's collapsed form. "How are you so good at, like, everything?"

"I'm not," Connor says to the ceiling. Taylor laughs hoarsely.

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"I can't flirt to save my life."

"You don't need to." Connor turns his head to look at Taylor, and the sudden thought of _who does he want that's not me_  flashes through Taylor's mind again. He doesn't ask, and Connor smiles shyly at him.

It's better if he doesn't ask. He'd rather not know.

• • •

Apparently, Connor doesn't know everything. _Apparently_.

He steps out of the shower one morning after an early run, and Taylor grabs his arm as he's on his way to his bedroom. "I wanted to try something," he says casually, and Connor bites his lip.

"Yeah?"

"Ever thought about rimming?" A flash of something hot and strong strikes Connor's gut, and he gulps.

"I've, uh, heard of it."

"Wanna try it?" The ease with which Taylor brings up such topics confuses Connor. How can you just _nonchalantly_ talk about sticking your tongue in someone's ass?

"Uh-"

"I'll show you first, you don't have to do it to me, I mean - it's weird, but it's really good, you gotta trust me." It's not like Connor doesn't have access to porn, so he knows how it can affect people - but then again, those actors are supposed to be dramatic. It's probably not that life-changing anyway.

"Um. Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Taylor beams at him, eyes flicking down to the towel around his waist. "Is now okay?"

"Are you-"

"I saw your records when I was getting checked out a few months ago," Taylor says, pulling Connor into his arms. "I know you're clean."

"Unlike your mouth." Taylor's smile twists into something darker, and Connor shivers.

"You got that right." With that, Taylor pushes Connor's towel to the ground, pressing him to the hallway wall. He stares at Connor for several unnerving seconds, Connor fighting the urge to squirm under his intense gaze.

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you." Taylor's eyes snap back up to his. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's - I'm good."

"I know you'll be good for me." Connor shouldn't find this hot, but he absolutely does. He's chosen to ignore the fact that Taylor has called him sweetheart from day one, thinking even less about the fact that he likes it - a lot. Of course, he's not gonna _tell_ Taylor. No need to feed his ego.

"I can be whatever you want me to be," Connor replies, and yeah, there's the submission. Taylor's hands press harder on his shoulders, and he leans in for a wet kiss, tongue flicking at Connor's lips and darting between them.

Connor blindly grabs onto Taylor's waistband, trying to tug his sweats down without breaking the kiss. Taylor doesn't even seem to notice, one hand on Connor's shoulder and one around the back of his neck. His tongue fucks into Connor's mouth as a parody of what he can actually do, and Connor moans softly. "There you go," Taylor croons, nose bumping Connor's as they pause for air.

"Do it." Connor is surprised at his own confidence, and Taylor steps out of his sagging sweatpants and drags him into Connor's room. Connor grins when he realizes Taylor's gone shirtless and commando.

"So sweet." He pushes Connor onto the bed and climbs overtop him, trailing open-mouthed kisses up his bare torso. "So pretty." He bites at the tendons in Connor's neck, drawing out a sharp gasp. "So hot." His lips graze over Connor's, fingers pressing into his sides.

"Come on," Connor says, gripping Taylor's broad shoulders and trying to shove him down. "Do it." The _before I change my mind_ part is left unsaid, but Taylor catches on easily.

"I gotcha." Connor's quick phrases and demands have piqued Taylor's interest, something less like the keyed-up Connor he'd been getting used to during sex and more like the everyday media-Connor. He isn't sure which one he likes more - or, rather, which one he's more used to.

Taylor's palms skate over the flat, toned planes of Connor's chest, feeling him shiver in response. "Turn over for me, okay?" Connor hesitantly sits up, looking back all the way as he moves onto his hands and knees.

"Um. Is this good?"

"Perfect, sweetheart," Taylor praises, not missing the way Connor's cheeks brighten and his breath quickens at the name. He sets a hand on Connor's lower back, reaching over to he table where the lube is casually placed in plain sight. He sets it a couple feet from Connor on the bed so it'll be within reach later. "You were prepared, eh? Wanted something this morning?"

"You were literally wearing sweatpants and that's it," Connor answers, voice faint as he stares into a pillow. "Don't tell me I can't look forward to-"

"Oh, I was more than looking forward to this." Connor's mouth snaps shut, and Taylor grins again. "Close your eyes and tell me when you're ready." He forces himself to obey, slowing his inhales and finally answering,

"I'm ready." Within seconds, Connor feels Taylor spread his cheeks, and he feels his face begin to burn already from the feeling of over-exposure.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Taylor's hot breath ghosts over Connor, but he still jerks forward in surprise at the first touch. Taylor wraps a large hand around Connor's thigh, holding him in place as he licks over Connor's exposed hole. Connor tenses up, and although it's nothing to write home about, it's definitely new and interesting, and he wants to see where this goes.

Taylor's tongue circles the opening, suddenly darting in and licking from the inside out. Connor startles and moans, the slick movements nothing like he's ever felt before. It's wet and wriggly and _fuck_ , does he want more.

"Mm, shit," he gasps out, Taylor's grip tightening on his leg as he shoves his tongue inside over and over, and Connor feels like he's on fire. "Oh god, oh shit oh shit oh shit, keep - oh, don't stop, don't stop."

"I won't," Taylor murmurs, mouthing at his rim and licking inside again. Connor's arms are tensed and stiff as he struggles to hold himself in place. He flicks his tongue against Connor's hole, dripping and pink already from Taylor's persistent attention.

He slowly slides in a finger, and Connor muffles a moan by biting down on his arm, right where the mark is fading. "Wanna hear you," Taylor says lowly, voice scraping against Connor's taut skin as he fucks Connor with two spit-slick fingers.

"Wanna feel it, fuck," Connor cries, head dropping between his shoulders. "More, please." He can't see anything that's happening behind him, so he groans as Taylor spreads his two fingers and sticks his tongue in between them. The counterpoint of his slick tongue and rough callused fingers sends Connor's nerves into a frenzy, and his brain can't figure out how to react.

Connor thinks he could come just like this, Taylor's tongue and two fingers buried in his ass. He doesn't want it to be over so soon, though. "Stop, please, I'm gonna," he says in a strained voice, and Taylor pulls back immediately, bless his heart.

"You doing okay?" He runs a hand up Connor's back and squeezes the back of his neck.

"Just - don't wanna come yet." Connor twists his head around to see Taylor's smirk.

"Flip over." Connor does so, more shaky than he'd thought, staring down at Taylor's form crouched between his widely spread legs. "I got you."

Connor nearly swallows his tongue as Taylor leans forward, taking Connor's cock into his mouth as he slides two fingers back in. The look on Taylor's face is pure bliss, eyes fluttering shut and eyelashes standing out against his pale cheeks.

Connor can't help but stare for a few disbelieving seconds, filled with adoration and wonder at the fact that Taylor looks so perfect between his legs, doing what he was seemingly born to do. His fingers press against Connor's prostate, and he throws his head back in a desperate whine as Taylor pushes against it over and over, taking his cock even deeper.

"Taylor!" He cries, caught between the two sensations as he releases in Taylor's waiting mouth. "Fucking hell, Taylor, oh my god," he pants as Taylor pulls out his fingers and jerks Connor through his orgasm.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Taylor palms his dick, and Connor stares as he moves up to straddle Connor's torso, jerking himself to completion over Connor's flushed face. Taylor pushes the come on Connor's chin into his mouth, and Connor sucks eagerly on his fingers.

"What _haven't_ we tried?" Taylor pants, leaning down to kiss Connor deeply. Before Connor can begin to think of an answer, a little preoccupied with Taylor's tongue in his mouth, Taylor smirks widely against his lips. "You wanna be tied up?" 


	2. Well Worth The Price

It's a Friday night that Connor decides that he's not a fucking pussy about his emotions. He knows he isn't, he just has to prove it to himself.

They're relaxing out on the large deck of the place Ryan shares with Jordan, around half the team gathered to chatter and drink all the beer within 20 square miles of the house.

Ryan is slouched in a soft chair in the middle of the deck, beer loosely gripped in one hand as he listens to Taylor explain something and wildly wave his arms around. Connor stares as Ryan throws his head back in laughter, exposing the toned, unmarked column of his throat that Connor wants to bite all over. Taylor glances over at Connor, who's still in his Ryan-induced trance.

"What the hell?" Connor sputters as an ice cube strikes him square on the forehead, a chorus of friendly laughter going up among the group. Ryan's looking at him too, Connor unable to read his expression.

"Gotcha!" Taylor's giggling drunkenly at him, getting to his feet and coming over to where Connor's sitting in his plastic deck chair. He folds himself into a ball on the lounger next to Connor, watching him.

"What was that for?"

"Stop staring at Nuge like he's the second coming or whatever," Taylor says, snorting again as his brain most certainly goes dirty places.

"I'm not!"

"You lonely?"

"No, I'm fine over here," Connor says, waving his phone in front of Taylor's face.

"So all that talk about wanting to fuck like a pro was just an excuse to get me in bed?" Connor's eyes widen, and he pushes a hand over Taylor's mouth.

"Shut up!" He hisses, jerking his hand away as Taylor licks his palm and sucks on it. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You didn't answer my question." Connor seals his lips tightly, again glancing over to Ryan, who's studying them coolly as Leon takes Taylor's chair and begins to talk.

"I, uh," Connor begins smoothly, and Taylor snaps his fingers in front of Connor's face.

"I could tell him you're interested."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just being helpful," Taylor shrugs, plucking Connor's beer out of his hand and taking a long sip.

"Go away," Connor says, barely keeping a whine out of his voice. "And give me my drink back."

"Not until you tell him you wanna fuck."

"Oh my god, shut _up -_ I'll just get my own drink, now that you say that."

"Better you tell him than me," Taylor says as Connor goes to get up. He freezes.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would." Taylor meets Connor's steady gaze for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "You're so _weird_!" Connor can't quite figure out if Taylor's drunk or just putting on an act.

"You can't do that," Connor says, looking again over to the cluster of guys near the middle of the deck. Ryan's staring straight at him, and Connor almost falls down.

"I'm gonna do it right now." Taylor shoves Connor back into his seat, crossing the deck to sit on Leon's lap. The German complains for a few seconds but eventually pushes Taylor off, and Taylor grins smugly as he reclaims his chair. 

_C: i fucking hate you rn_

Taylor looks up and stares at Connor, prompting Ryan to look back as well. Connor pretends to be seriously invested in his phone background, cheeks heating up as he receives a message back.

_T: no u dont, im getting u laid_

_C: u better fucking not be_

_C: i dont need your help_

_T: then try n stop me_

Connor swallows hard, fingers flexing as he slowly rises and takes the seemingly endless steps to where Ryan and Taylor sit.

"Hey, what's up, Davo?" Ryan says easily, reaching out for a fist bump. Connor awkwardly returns it, shoving his hands and phone in his sweatshirt pockets.

"Um."

"Hallsy was telling me about his new bruise, I hope you've come to save me from his boring lecture." Taylor gasps, smacking Ryan's knee as Connor smiles down at him.

"Yeah, sure." He reaches over and snatches his beer bottle back from Taylor. "And I wanted to get this."

"Hey-"

"Taylor, fuck off," Connor says, and Ryan laughs.

"Captain's orders." He jerks his thumb behind him, and Taylor sticks out his big pouty lips at Connor. He remembers what they look like wrapped around his cock, red and swollen and flat-out _gorgeous_ , but it's not something that's appropriate to be discussed at a team-bonding night.

Taylor eventually gets up and saunters away, but not before sending Connor a knowing wink. Connor subtly flips him off and takes his chair.

"Is that all?" Connor blankly stares at Ryan, studying his cheekbones and not really trying to think too hard. "Hey. Davo? You in there?"

"Yeah?" He pauses. "I just-" He bites his lip, trying valiantly not to look at the shape Ryan's mouth takes when he downs a sip of his beer.

"Taylor mentioned something about needing a favor?" Ryan asks, and Connor's eyes widen.

"A what? No, I don't need anything, just wanted to stop and say hi, no favors." 

_C: im gonna kill you_

"He asked if I could drive you home, actually," Ryan says, and Connor's shoulders droop as he relaxes a bit.

"Oh."

"He said he's going to stay the night here just in case he drinks too much." Ryan pauses in time to hear Taylor dare someone to lick the kitchen floor and send a picture to their girlfriend. "I think he made the right choice, for once."

"For once," Connor agrees. Ryan doesn't say anything more for several minutes, and Connor's phone beeps several times. 

_T: ull thank me 4 it_

_T: did u tell him???_

_T: i made it easy 4 u_

_T: u cant tell me u dont want him_

_T: im not blind_

And apparently not as drunk as he seems. "I, uh-"

"Is it true?" Ryan asks quickly, hiding his mouth behind his beer bottle.

"What're you talking about?"

"What Taylor said about...you guys." Fuck Taylor.

_C: pick ur gravesite_

_T: geez no need 2 threaten me like that_

_C: i stg im gonna kill your dumb ass_

_T: aww dont shoot the messenger_

_T: i mean cupid <3 ;)_

_C: fuck you_

_T: how u want it sweetheart??_

Connor's never gonna admit how much pet names affect him, not if his toenails are slowly being ripped off one by one. Well, maybe that's a stretch, but he's probably not gonna tell anyone for a long while. If ever.

_C: i hate you_

_T: never heard of that b4_

_T: can i blow u?? :O_

Connor makes a frustrated sound, looking up as Ryan continues, "Do you guys, you know." He waves his arms around vaguely. "Mess around?"

"Maybe?" Connor's face is bright red as he rubs the back of his neck, refusing to meet Ryan's eyes.

"Dude." Connor swallows hard, but Ryan adds, "You're totally not his type - no offense - but like, how'd it start?" But of course Ryan would know all about Taylor's sex life. He can't keep his mouth shut. 

Connor should've known better than to start messing around with him.

"I - we - well-" Connor's voice has gone high as he looks up at the stars. "I kinda, um. Asked him?"

"You asked him to fuck you?" Jesus, his friends are way too fucking loud. He frowns in Ryan's general direction.

"No, not that, I just...wanted to get some, you know...advice?" Ryan chokes on his sip of beer, laughing his ass off as Connor's cheeks go even redder.

"You asked _Taylor Hall_ for sex advice?" He splutters with a wide grin, and Connor kind of wants to punch him. Or kiss him. Whichever one would be more effective.

"I thought he'd be cool about it and-"

"Hallsy is literally the most uncool person on the planet, Davo - oh my god, I can't believe you asked-" Ryan's wiping at his eyes now, and Connor frowns deeper. It's really not that funny.

"Anyway."

"No, not anyway," Ryan grins, all teeth, and Connor really wants to hit him. In the mouth. With his mouth. "Why did you want fucking sex advice from the world's biggest dork?"

"Stop _saying_ that," he hisses, and Ryan only giggles again. Connor's never seen him this giddy. "It doesn't matter, but I didn't actually want him to-" He makes an obscene gesture, which only makes Ryan lose it all over again. "Shut up."

"Who - sorry." Connor glares at him, flush reaching down his neck and to his ears. "Who did you need this advice for? Someone you got your eye on?"

"None of your business." Connor goes to stand up.

"'Cause if it's me then I'm all in." Ryan latches a hand onto Connor's forearm, and Connor just kinda stares at him for several awkward seconds. "I mean, just 'cause I complain about Hallsy's stories doesn't mean I don't listen. I've heard how good he is."

"Stop," Connor breathes, but Ryan only leans a few inches closer.

"I know what he can do, and if he taught you that - well, I'm fucking _in_."

"So it's the sex that's got you hooked?" Connor asks lowly, not sure if he wants to glare or stare at Ryan.

"No, god, no, that's not actually why," Ryan says. "I mean - have you seen yourself? You may not be Taylor's type but you're certainly hot." Connor's never really thought of himself in that way, but now that _Ryan_ is saying it...

"And you're such a generous, kind guy, like - you're nice even for a Canadian, and don't even get me _started_ on your hockey."

"Are you messing with me?"

"I'd pretend to wanna fuck you for what reason, again?" Ryan asks, and _oh._ That's what they're getting at here.

Connor's still in disbelief as Ryan leans even closer, lips brushing the shell of his ear. "Give me five minutes, then meet me by my car out front. I'll take you home, like Taylor asked." Connor shivers, staring at nothing as he thinks of all the possibilities.

He still can't believe that today is real. Ryan doesn't _really_ want to have sex with him, does he?

"You in?" Connor jumps and nods frantically, standing up quickly and making his way through the house, passing by Taylor making a prank call in the living room.

Five minutes couldn't go any slower.

_C: wtf have you done_

_T: he taking u home yet???_

_C: im waiting by his car_

_T: fuckin told u bro_

_C: dont call me bro when youve had my dick in your mouth and your ass_

_T: nice dick, bro ;)_

_C: i hate you_

_T: your dick prolly doesnt h8 me tho_

Connor huffs and shuts off his phone, looking up to see Ryan shutting the front door behind him. 

"Couldn't wait?" Ryan just sends him a dark look as he unlocks the car. Connor swallows hard, but his mind is blank and heart races as Ryan drives him home, maybe a little bit over the speed limit. Or a lot. Alcohol makes the rules bend a bit more than they should.

Fortunately, Connor doesn't really have to say much else. He doesn't quite remember how he got in this situation when Ryan parks the car, only that he'd never have planned it the way it happened.

He does remember, however, that Taylor had something to do with it. Maybe he'll make dinner for him. And blow him after. He'd be happy with either one.

The reason he doesn't have to say much is that when Connor finally unlocks the door, he's being shoved inside and pushed to the wall. "You didn't have to fucking ask Hallsy how to fuck me," Ryan mutters in his ear, biting it. "I've got more than a few suggestions." Connor tilts his head to the side and lets Ryan do with his neck what he likes - which is apparently to lick it and suck a row of biting hickies at the base.

They make out in the front hallway, throwing off their sweatshirts next to Taylor's flipflops and Connor's old sneakers. Ryan palms Connor through his skinny jeans, and Connor makes an otherworldly sound and pushes into his touch. It's gotta be the beer.

"How you wanna do it?" Ryan pants against his chest, having undone half of the buttons on Connor's plaid shirt.

"Uh." Ryan finishes taking off his shirt and works on Connor's, which is more than a little distracting. "Bathroom." Ryan's fingers swiftly tug down Connor's zipper, but he pauses and looks up into Connor's face.

"Now?"

"Fuck me over the counter," Connor says, a little stronger than before, and Ryan's breath visibly hitches. "I - I wanna see it."

"Fuck," Ryan breathes, dragging Connor down the hallway and losing his jeans as he does so. He slams shut the bathroom door behind him, quickly locking it before pushing Connor up against the sink.

"Yeah," Connor breathes into Ryan's mouth before Ryan pulls down Connor's tight pants, mouthing at his bulge before standing back up and looking him in the eye. 

"You think I would've rejected you if you'd never had someone's tongue in your ass?" Ryan mutters in his ear. "You think I wouldn't have fucked you till you saw stars? You think I couldn't have sucked you off till you cried?"

"I - I-"

"I can do it better," Ryan growls now, biting down on Connor's shoulder and sliding his hands into the back of Connor's underwear. He squeezes hard, nails digging into the sensitive skin, and Connor gasps and jerks forward.

"Yeah," Connor says again, breathless and not really sure what he's talking about. Ryan gets to his knees and drags Connor's waistband down with his teeth, staring up at him the whole way. When he finally gets his mouth on Connor's cock, it's a goddamn blessing. He's been hard since he got in the car.

Connor reaches down to pet Ryan's dark hair, and he makes an approving noise around Connor. Connor's close already, too close for how little Ryan's actually done to him. 

"Pretty," he blurts out suddenly. "You're so fucking hot and talented and I liked you before I met you and I've always wanted this and-" He cuts himself off as Ryan moans, his fingers gripping the edge of the counter as he stares down in awe.

Ryan scrapes his nails down the sides of Connor's thighs, and Connor can't take it. It just doesn't feel real, it can't be happening, he can't _actually_ be hooking up with Ryan - can he?

Ryan makes another sound, mouth muffled - fuck, muffled by Connor's _dick_ \- and pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "C'mere," Connor says pleadingly, and Ryan surges up to kiss him, planting his hands on the counter behind Connor to cage him in.

He sucks another mark right under Connor's ear and one in the dip along his jawline, shoving a bare thigh between Connor's legs to give him something to grind into. "Wanna - want you to fuck me," he whines, and Ryan's forehead drops to rest on Connor's shoulder for a moment. 

"Fuck, yeah, let's do it."

"In - in the cabinet," Connor gets out before he's being kissed within an inch of his life, Ryan pressing as close to him as possible. While he bites at Connor's lips, he reaches around and opens the cabinet.

"Fuck - wait a sec." Ryan pulls back, retriving an unopened bottle of lube and a condom. He sets them next to Connor's right hand, and Connor grins weakly at him. 

"Hurry up." Ryan makes another pleased sound, and within what seems like no time at all he's three fingers deep in Connor's ass as they both face the mirror. Connor's pushing back on them, Ryan's other hand under his chin to keep his eyes on their reflection.

"You're so good," Ryan breathes wetly in his ear, voice ragged and catching on the edges as he pumps his fingers faster. "Open up so good, so easy for me."

"Taylor," Connor answers, hands white-knuckling either side of the sink as he holds on tight. "Last night, we-"

"Of course." Ryan bites at the back of Connor's neck, staring into his eyes through the mirror. "From now on, it's me. Only me."

"I can't-"

" _Only me_." Connor shudders at his words and at the loss of his fingers.

"No-" Ryan shushes him softly, trailing kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. He really has a thing for Connor's neck, apparently.

Ryan adjusts Connor's position, looking into his eyes again. The same fiery lust still swims just below the surface, but Connor can see a hint of something else. Concern. Admiration. Possibly even adoration.

"I'm fine," he says, reaching behind them to grab Ryan's ass. Ryan laughs and pushes in slowly, making Connor feel every inch. He's longer than Taylor, and Connor moans as Ryan's hips finally meet his ass, head of his cock brushing Connor's prostate. 

"Good?"

"Yeah, oh - please, yeah, move." Ryan does, and Connor's head immediately drops, staring at the sink drain.

"Look up," Ryan says immediately, grabbing Connor's chin again. "You wanted this, right?"

"Yeah, god, yes, please." Ryan grits his teeth and fucks in harder to hear Connor groan again. His neck aches from staring straight ahead, but it's worth it to see the determined look on Ryan's face, forehead dotted with sweat, cheeks bright red and mouth darker and fuller than usual. His teeth sink into his lower lip as he concentrates on giving Connor the best night of his life. It's working.

"Good?" He asks again, sounding strained. Connor only whimpers in reply and tries to push his hips back. "Davo."

"Connor," he gets out through gritted teeth. "It's - Connor."

"Connie." Connor's head tips back onto Ryan's shoulder as he grabs onto Connor's hip and thrusts even deeper. Connor's jaw drops, Ryan's hand on his throat as he fucks Connor through his orgasm, a silent scream leaving his lips. "Move, c'mon - go, please," he begs when he can actually see and hear again, staring at Ryan's beet red face.

"I gotcha, I gotcha, I got it." Ryan fucks him until he's shaking and over-sensitive, finally coming with a loud groan and a full body shudder. Connor stares in wonder at Ryan's lips forming a perfect "o", storing the image in his long-term memory (ahem, permanent spank bank) just in case he doesn't get to see that particular face for a while.

Ryan slowly pulls out of Connor, tying the condom and tossing it in the trash as Connor releases his iron grip on the lip of the counter. "Was that worth fucking Taylor for two months?" Ryan finally asks, turning Connor to face him. Connor doesn't even know what that means.

He simply leans in and kisses Ryan again. "Can I blow you?" Connor asks, cupping Ryan's jaw as he leans their foreheads together.

"Whatever you want, Connie." Connor bites Ryan's ear and takes a couple steps to turn on the shower. Ryan grins lazily at him, and Connor kisses the darkest red spots still lingering high on his cheeks.

He wonders absently if they'd locked the front door, thinking more intently about how much Taylor had really helped him. 

Connor's going to make him dinner _and_ blow him afterwards. Maybe buy him a box of chocolates, too, as a final thanks.

_C: thanks i guess_

_T: when can i blow u??_

_C: after i blow nuge_

_T: omfg_

_T: ur in the shower rnt u?_

_C: yea..._

_T: OMYGOD U DIDNT_

_T: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA U DID_

_T: LOLOLOLOL UR SO FUCKIN WELCOME_

_C: im rethinking the dinner i was gonna make you_

_T: I BET THE NUGE IS HUGE ISNT HE AHAHAHAHA_

_C: fuck off_

_T: UR WELCOME U ASS :*_

Connor grins before he sends off one last text.

_C: you love my ass_

_T: damn rite <3_

Connor will figure out all his weird friends tomorrow. Right now, Ryan's poking his cheek and complaining about the water temperature. There are more important things to worry about than whether he's actually dating Ryan at this very second.

Like the front door not being locked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two and a half weeks to write the first part and two and a half hours to write this. Hope that's not a bad thing...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a (very large) bit of self-indulgent smut that I've bestowed upon y'all. Hope it's not too much.


End file.
